The New Heroes
by Micty
Summary: It's year 3000 on Mobius.Black Doom returns and it's up to Shadow,Tails and others to save the planet!  Can they do that withot Sonic? some Shadow/OC Tails/Tikal and Silver/Blaze
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first fan fiction so please no flames! And sorry for the bad English I'm Estonian.**

**I don't own any Sonic characters they belong to SEGA**

**Hope you like it!**

_It was year 3000. All mobians were wearing clothes it wasn't normal to just walk in shoes and gloves like it was before. All people stopped and turned around to look at a shadow that rushed down the streets of Westopolis…_

Shadow the hedgehog was chased by a group of G.U.N soldiers, helicopters and some Black arms aliens. He groaned aloud as he fell down on to the ground. His now ripped jeans turning blood red. One of the soldiers shot him in the hip. He thought why the hell he was doing that anyway? Shadow had to save the world again but just couldn't do that alone. Wasn't it much easier just to do as black doom said and help him to get over the world like he did 995 years ago?

*Flashback*

_"No way I'm doing that again!" Shadow shouted._

_"You are going to do that if you don't want to get yourself killed" Black Doom said and looked at Shadow angrily._

_"I don't care! I made my promise to Mari-"_

_"You made that promise 1045 years ago. And almost broke it 4 times! "Growled Black Doom._

"_3 times…" Shadow said in low voice._

_Black Doom asked again "So you are sure you are not helping me?"_

"_Yes…Yes I'm sure." Shadow replied calmly._

"_You are going to die with other fools. G.U.N is with me and you can't stop us." Black Doom said and disappeared._

_NO! I am going to save that planet again! And keep my promise…"Shadow said_

*End of flashback*

Shadow closed his eyes tightly the blue blur Sonic couldn't help him anymore he was dead like 700 or 600 years ago so were Rouge, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Espio and the others. The only one that could be still alive was Tails who had an accident with chaos energy in his lab. Tails was telling them that he stopped ageing.

Shadow suddenly opened his eyes and stood up almost falling down again as G.U.N soldier to shot him now in the shoulder. Shadow rubbed his left shoulder and continued running.

###################

He was near some houses now and his wounds made him too weak to run he also lost lots of blood. He tried to walk but he was in too much pain and fell backwards not noticing that he was lying in somebody's back yard…


	2. Somebody's Back Yard

**So here is the 2nd chapter!**

**Comment please^^**

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega**

**Purple Hedgehog belongs to me.**

**And sorry for the bad English.**

Shadow was still lying there. He looked around to see a house next to the back yard he was in. He heard somebody coming out of the house. He tried to see who it was but he suddenly felt pain in his shoulder and groaned.

"Huh? Who is there?" Said a female voice.

Damn thought Shadow as he felt pain now in his hip he groaned again this time too loud.

Who is there? The female voice asked again. Come out!

Shadow saw a purple female hedgehog with short hair she was dressed in blue shorts, black boots and a black sleeveless jacket her right eye was purple but her left eye was yellow. She was coming and looking at him.

"Hello?" Said purple hedgehog.

"H-hell-o" Shadow managed to say.

"What are you doing he- " She looked at him and saw blood on his black T-shirt and blue ripped jeans.

"Oh god you are hurt! Poor thing! " She knelt down next to him

"Can you walk?" She asked

"N-no I think I can't." Shadow said weakly. He didn't have any other choice so he thought that he would just let her help him if she wanted.

"Ok then." She said.

Both of her eyes glowed purple. Then Shadow realized that he was surrounded by purple aura and he lifted in air.

He looked confused. The purple hedgehog started walking towards a house and he was following her.

##############

Soon they were in her house. She placed something like a towel on her bed then her eye's stopped glowing and he fell on that bed. He groaned in pain.

"Sorry." She said. Then she walked across the room and searched for something.

"It's ok." Shadow looked at her. "What a-are you searching for?" He asked her out of curiosity.

"Oh I just don't remember where did I put my first aid kit." She replied calmly.

"Okay…" Shadow said.

She found a little white aid kit with a red cross on it and knelt down next to the bed. Then she looked at his bloody T-shirt,

"Pull off your shirt." She said opening the white aid kit.

Shadow sat up and did as he was told he put his shirt next to him. Then he lied down again.

"Good. So what is your name? " She asked kindly and smiled. She took out an antiseptic.

This smile reminded him of Maria but Shadow didn't really want to tell anybody his name. What if she was working for G.U.N and wanted to kill him? Or what if she was one of Black Doom's aliens?

Black Doom's aliens? What was he thinking about!

"Shadow, I am Shadow the hedgehog." He said quickly. "And you?"


End file.
